Love is for Everyone
by darkness wasted
Summary: The sequel to Androids can't love. Can't they ? The story starts off with Sonic dieing in Amy's arms. The story is better than it sounds. Read and enjoy! Send reviews!


Why me

Love is for Everyone

Amy reached the hospital with Sonic. The doctors took him and came back with sad news.

"He may not make it." A doctor said. Amy looked at him confused. She new he had a bad leg but it couldn't be life treating. Could it?

"What do mean he probably won't make it?" Amy asked fearful for her friend.

"He's lost so much blood already. We won't be able to make a transfusion until tomorrow night. He may not make it with in a few hours." The doctor said looking at the room where Sonic was in. Amy's heart sank.

"Can I go see him?" She asked now crying. The doctor nodded and Amy went into the room. Sonic had needles on his arms and an oxygen mask on his muzzle. It broke Amy's heart to see him suffer. She walked over to his bed and placed her hand on his head.

"Sonic…..can you hear me?" She asked hoping for an answer. Sonic opened his eyes half way and looked at her.

"Hey Ames……..I…might…not….." Sonic stopped and looked away. Amy hugged him and cried.

"Yeah….I know Sonic. I know." Amy said through tears. Sonic hugged her. She noticed that his grip was very weak. Sonic closed his eyes and held Amy as tight as he could. The heart monitor on the other side of the bed was beeping. But it was slow and not fast as it should be.

Amy listened to his faint heart beat. She also heard the monitor.

"Sonic….." She whispered. He looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"It'll be ok Amy. I'll still be here to protect you. Just in another way than normally." Sonic said holding her hand.

"But….life won't be the same without you." Amy said still crying. Sonic put his hand to her face and wiped the tears away.

"I'll still be your friend Ames. No matter what happens I'll still be your friend. Just promise me something." Sonic said with his hand still on Amy's face.

"What's that?" Amy said smiling.

"Promise me you'll always be happy no matter what happens to me." Sonic said.

"But how will I be happy with you gone?" Amy asked hugging him again.

"Just be happy for……..me. Can you do that?" Sonic said rubbing her back. Amy nodded.

"You're getting weaker. You should rest. That blood transfer would be here soon and…." Amy was cut off by Sonic giving her a sad look.

"I won't make it Amy." Sonic said sounding defeated.

Amy shuck her head in rage. She looked at Sonic then back to the heart monitor.

"You have too! Sonic you have to make it!" Amy yelled. Sonic smiled at her and shuck his head.

"Bye Amy. Please don't stay sad forever……..I'll see you again. Stay happy and I'll always……be with you." Sonic said. Amy looked at him and smiled. She kissed his head and laid her head on his chest. She felt him breathing slowly. Sonic put his arms around her and held her as tight as he could.

"Bye Ames…….I'll miss you." Sonic said close to a whisper. "And I'll always love you." He continued.

"I'll miss you too Sonic." Amy said closing her eyes tight. Then the heart monitor stopped it's rhythm of beeps. Sonic stopped breathing and his arms were lose around Amy.

"Good bye Sonic the Hedgehog. I'll always love you." Amy said through tears. She stayed laying against his chest. Tears continued to fall.

Back in the desert, Eggman was watching the news when Shadow walked in. "THANK YOU SHADOW! LOOK THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG IS DEAD!" Eggman said laughing. Shadow looked at the doctor then to the flat screen television. He listened as the human on screen spoke.

"We have confirmation that our hedgehog hero……has died shortly ago. He….was injured in an accident with Eggman. But his death was do….to, to much blood lose…" The news reporter continued speaking but Shadow's mind was off somewhere.

He walked towards the door ready to leave again.

"Where are you going Shadow? We should have a celebration!" Eggman said sounding like a child.

Shadow looked at him and skated out the door. Egggman paid no attention and commanded his robots to throw a big party.

Apartment

Amy laid on the sofa crying like mad. She called her friends but they already knew. Tails took it the hardest. Amy hugged the couch cushion and cried.

Shadow was standing outside the building. It was now dark and he could see the moon. He also could hear the night creatures around the building. But the sound that stoke out the most was Amy crying.

"Hmm…..she's crying because of the faker's death. Hmp…she'll get over it." Shadow said crossing his arms. He began to turn and go home( Doctor's base) when he heard a crashing and unpleasant sound.

"What the..!" Shadow said and turned to the window of Amy's apartment. The crashing sounds didn't stop.

"What is that girl doing!?" Shadow yelled.

He took out his chaos emerald and teleported into a green glow. He appeared in front of Amy's door. The sounds continued and he heard a scream.

Shadow pushed the door open and saw the whole apartment was a mess. He looked around and saw broken pictures, broken plant pots and books every where.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Amy yelled as she stumbled in to the living room. Shadow stood in s fighting position but had no intention to do any harm to her.

"Get out right now you murderer!" Amy screamed as she pulled out her hammer. She ran to Shadow. Shadow stood there without a word. He watched as Amy came running towards him.

She was about to swing when Shadow grabbed both of her wrists. She struggled and dropped her hammer.

"Let me go! I'm going to get you for killing Sonic!" Amy yelled. Shadow held her still, but was trying not to hurt her.

"I'm not the reason he's dead Amy. Sonic was dieing with or without my help." Shadow said calmly.

Amy shuck her head and looked at him. She was crying and shaking.

"No….no if weren't for you he wouldn't have to run! He wouldn't have lost so much blood! It's your fault! It's your fault Shadow the Hedgehog!" She yelled through gritted teeth.

"Listen to me Amy! When I saw Sonic I could sense that he was dieing! His injuries were much more severe than what you came to believe. I didn't want to kill him because I knew that he was going to die Amy! I wanted you to at least have a privilege that I didn't!" Shadow said in anger.

"Oh yeah and what was that!?" Amy yelled looking into his eyes.

"To say good bye." Shadow said releasing her from his grip.

Amy looked at him and fell to the floor. She put her face into her palms and cried. Shadow stood and looked at her on the floor. He looked around and saw the damage she caused. He sighed and kneeled on one knee and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Amy…..stop your crying. Knowing Sonic, he would want you to be happy. So enough tears." Shadow said softly.

Amy tackled him and cried on his chest. She hugged him and cried harder. Shadow didn't like to be touched but he knew she was in pain. He let her cry but did not return the hug. He closed his eyes and listened to her. Her sobbing and heavy breathing were following one another. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it.

"Amy……Amy listen to me. I know it's painful but you'll get over this." Shadow said still rubbing her back.

"No I can't get over this. I never will!" She screamed. She let go of Shadow and ran into the kitchen. Shadow stood up from the floor and heard her looking through the draws and cabinets.

She came back out holding a butcher knife. Shadow's eyes widened in horror.

"I'll never get over this! It's all Eggman's fault Sonic's dead! I can't go on knowing Sonic is gone!" Amy yelled as she held up the knife.

"Amy stop this nonsense! Put that knife down right now!" Shadow said. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand where the knife was.

"Let me go Shadow! Sonic was the only one who cared about me like a brother! He was the only one that loved me!" Amy screamed as she struggled with Shadow.

"That's not true! He wasn't the only one that loved you Amy!" Shadow yelled trying to get the knife.

"Then who else loves me huh? Who truly cares about what happens to me!?" Amy yelled.

"Me Amy! I do! I care about you and love you! Now give me the knife!" Shadow yelled trying to avoid getting stabbed.

"You…..you care about me? You love me? But then why….." Amy said confused. She dropped the knife and it the floor with a thud.

Shadow kicked it away and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Enough. You're going way to far with this Amy. I'm not leaving till I know you're stable!" Shadow said pointing at her.

Amy bowed her head and went to her room. Shadow heard the door lock and sighed in relief.

"Huhhh…..thought she was a clean person. Better get this stuff up." Shadow sighed in annoyance.

He went around and picked things up. He put all of the books and broken pictures in her closet. He grabbed the knife and looked at it.

"I can't believe she would go this far." Shadow said turning the knife around to look at it's sharp edges.

He glared at it and put it back into the kitchen. He went and sat on the pink rug. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He stretched out his legs and looked at the door of Amy's room.

"Hmm…..at least you had a chance to say good bye." Shadow said glaring at the door.

"Not all of us are as lucky as you, Amy. Everyone doesn't get a chance to say good bye!" Shadow yelled as he punched the floor. He closed his eyes tight and thought of Maria.

"Shadow…..you there?" A small voice said from Amy's room.

"Yeah I'm here! Now go to sleep!" Shadow yelled at the door. The door opened and Amy came out.

She was wearing a pink pajama and pink slippers. She still had tears falling from her eyes. Shadow looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"What? Aren't you suppose to be asleep!" Shadow said annoyed that he had to baby sit a full grown pink hedgehog.

"I….um….can't sleep." Amy stuttered.

"What do you want me to do? Read you a story!" Shadow said sarcastically. He was now truly angry and was planning to leave at any moment.

"Um…no…I just wanted a….." Amy stopped and blushed.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She truly was a mystery to him.

"What do you want Amy? What could you possibly want? If it's Sonic well then I can't help you there." Shadow said looking away and keeping his arms crossed.

At the mention of Sonic's name, Amy bowed her head. Tears fell to the rug. She looked up at Shadow.

"All I needed was a hug Shadow. But I guess asking you for one is to much to ask." Amy said softly.

Shadow looked at her perplexed.

"A hug? That's all you wanted, was a hug? You could've just said that instead of me trying to guess Ames." Shadow said looking at her.

Amy's eyes widened at the nickname.

"Did, did you just call me Ames Shadow?" Amy asked walking up to him.

Shadow looked at her and his face became red.

"Um…no…I didn't call you that." Shadow said. His heart was beating faster yet he didn't know why.

Amy sat next to him and smiled.

"You're blushing." She said almost laughing.

Shadow looked at her a bit annoyed. She smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I don't want to be alone here anymore Shadow. Can you stay tonight? Please." Amy asked still on his shoulder.

Shadow looked at her and thought about her question.

"Huh….very well." Shadow said with his eyes half closed. Amy's ears pricked up and tears began to fall again.

Shadow felt them fall. He looked at her confused and wondered what was wrong.

"Why are you crying again?" Shadow said annoyed with her.

"I'm just happy that's all. Sonic's last wish was for me to be happy. Thank you Shadow." Amy said.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his white fluffy fur.

"Amy let go me now! Amy!" Shadow yelled. But the pink hedgehog was fast asleep with no intention of waking up.

Shadow rolled his eyes and sat there. Amy began to move around which bothered him.

Then she began to cry in her sleep. Shadow thought that she was remembering Sonic's last few moments with her. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down Amy. Calm down." He said sounding tired.

Amy continued to cry but relaxed a bit. She went deeper into his fur and a small smile came across her face.

Shadow liked her smile and couldn't help but smile back. He stroked her quills and held her closer.

"It's going to be ok Ames. It's all going to be ok." Shadow said smiling.

He realized that Amy caused him to smile. The only person who ever made him laugh or smile was Maria. Shadow looked at her again and noticed how mature she's gotten.

The last time he saw her, she was preppy and always after Sonic. Now she had a figure and a calmer disposition.

He kissed her head. But he backed away fast.

"What was that about? Why did I just do that?" He asked himself.

He looked at Amy again but now understood what he had done. He looked around her apartment and saw things he hasn't noticed.

She had count less pictures of her friends. Every single one of them had Sonic in them. His ears dropped and he looked at her.

"Gees…Amy. I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. He stroked her quills lovingly and smiled. He sighed and leaned his head against her's.

"I'm really sorry about this Amy. You shouldn't have to go through this. You're heart is way to big to break like this." Shadow said. He sighed again.

Amy slowly opened her eyes half way and looked at him.

"Sonic…." She said still in a daze.

Shadow looked at her and shuck his head. Amy still smiled.

"Shadow….thank you." Amy said still partly asleep. Shadow nodded and smiled.

Amy leaned forward and kissed him. Shadow blinked twice and had no idea what was happening. His mind was racing trying to figure out what she was doing. But then he realized that they were still kissing.

He kissed her back not knowing what else to do. They parted and Amy laid against him again. Shadow closed his eyes and held her close to his body.

He never felt anything like that before. It felt great to him and he wished it could happen again. But he figured that it'll happen when the tome calls for it. For now it was his job to keep her calm and secure. Also to keep her happy in her moment of sadness.

"I…..love you Shadow. I'm glad you're with me." Amy whispered.

Those words brought Shadow back to reality.

"Um…Amy?" Shadow said confused. He looked at her and saw that she was now asleep. He sighed and hugged her tighter.

"I…love….you too Ames." Shadow confessed. Saying this made Shadow feel as if a weight was taken from him. That's all he had to say to be happy. It was a great feeling knowing she cared about him and admitted it. He was happy to admit it to her.

"_I'll protect you Amy. Even in another way than normal. I love you."_ Those words came into Amy's mind. She now understood what Sonic meant. He would protect her through Shadow. He will always be with her through Shadow. But Shadow would love her as more than a sister. Sonic would be seen through Shadow but their love for her would be completely different.

"Thank you both." Amy whispered. Shadow heard her and kissed her head. He didn't know why but something inside of him told him to do it.

Shadow slowly went to sleep. He laid his head on Amy's and thought for awhile before sleeping.

"I'll always be here to protect you Amy. No matter what happens." He said in a whisper so as not to wake her. He fell asleep with Amy close to him. They stayed there holding each other. Amy felt safe and happy knowing that Sonic and Shadow were both in a way holding her close.

"_Bye Sonic. I'll love you even though I love Shadow. You'll always be with me and I'll always be with you. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the promise." _Amy thought.

She held the sleeping black hedgehog closer and buried her face into his white fur. A tear fell but it was wiped away by Shadow's fur.

_Bye Amy. Shadow will protect you and love more than I ever will. But I'll still be with you no matter what. I know you're sad but now Shadow is here for you. I'll miss you and I know we'll meet again._

**So what did you think. The ending was Sonic talking to Amy. Incase you didn't catch that. I'll keep writing more ShadAmy fics if you want. Or maybe I can write an action story hmmmmm..**

**Well I'll think about it. Thanks for reading! **

**Shadow: See ya.**


End file.
